Diamond Meadows
by Marisu-dono
Summary: AU YAOI. Possible OOC. A collection of Kyouya/Tamaki ficlets or shortfics. Fic #3: A sleeping Demon King and his restive, playful bedmate. One morning in the lives of Tamaki and Kyouya. Lime.
1. Secrets & Weaknesses

**Author's Note: **Hello and thanks for clicking! This is my first venture into slash and the OKHC fandom. If you didn't bother to read the summary, please note that this story contains **slash**. So please, no complains, you have been duly warned. Other wise comments and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **_Ouran High School Host Club_ is the creation of Bisco Hatori and not licensed by me. I gain no profit, except maybe personal mental satisfaction writing about two males boinking each other.

* * *

**Of Secrets & Weaknesses**

As the Ice Prince of Ouran High, and the Shadow King of the Host Club, Ootori Kyouya has no weaknesses; well, anyone will be hard-pressed to force him to admit that he has them to begin with. They could try, and then find themselves fending off a hundred or so of the Ootori secret police.

Yet everyone in the club knows, that _if_ their vice-president does have a weak point it will most likely be one Suou Tamaki. Nobody knows how the half-French idiot does it, but somehow all he needs to do to get his way with the youngest and coldest Ootori is to flash his puppy eyes at him.

What the rest of the club doesn't know is how irresistible their King is when sprawling naked and tangled on the sheets of his best friend's bed. Nor do they know how absolutely vulnerable he looks when his cheeks blazed a deeper shade of rose pink and his lips bruised a wet red with punishing kisses.

If it were up to Kyouya, _nobody_ would ever know that how violet eyes glazed with tears of frustration can strip him of his control and at the mercy of his hormones. Helpless, Kyouya would acquiesce and thrust deeper, faster and harder into that tight, welcoming heat.

Kyouya would like to think he has no flaw, no chip in his frosty shield. Yet one look into those dazed amethyst orbs and one caress through those soft gold locks, and his body would feel like sunrise. In these moments Kyouya would _perhaps_ admit that maybe, just maybe, the one thing that can overcome his indomitable coldness lie softly snoring in his arms.


	2. Rationality

**Title:**Rationality  
**Pairing/Characters**: one-sided Kyouya/Tamaki, mentioned Tamaki/Haruhi  
**Genre**: AU, Angst, Romance  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary**: How Kyouya tries to convince himself that falling in love with Tamaki is a very bad idea.  
**Author's Note: **This piece here, was inspired by the response I received from my previous drabble. I'm genuinely surprised and touched with the reviews I've gained. It's meant to be a waffy piece, but somehow… it degenerated into angst. I do apologize for that. I'll make up for this as soon as I can.  
**Disclaimer:** Everybody and their monkey's uncle should know that this being a_ fan_fic means this measly author has absolutely no right to desecrate the characters she's writing about. Yet she still does it anyway, in this case to the creations of Bisco Hatori. So it's a good thing she doesn't get paid at all.

* * *

Kyouya had always suspected he harboured intimate feelings for his bestfriend. Feelings that he knew would never see the light of day; feelings he would quell with his characteristic ruthlessness. 

There can be no merit, he often mulled to himself, in loving Tamaki. He's an arrogant, self-centered, narcissistic half-wit. _Unselfish, innocent, optimistic and loves unconditionally _his subconscious would counter. Then of course, there is society, what a riot there would be, if the Japanese elite found out the youngest Ootori is a homo. _Nothing with being gay here, this country is quite tolerant to homosexuals, and really you're not as much homosexual as you are Tamaki-sexual. _That little voice persisted in defiance to logic.

This, he thought wryly to himself, is why falling in love with your same-sexed bestfriend is a bad idea; having an uber-long heated internal monologue is hazardous to one's mental health. _If you can suffer his daily antics, surely you can survive a little bit of identity crisis. _

What a persistent little bastard his conscious is turning out to be. Kyouya however refused to listened to that irrational part of his mind. It would ruin his life, Kyouya argues, he would be ousted from the Suou household. His father will be hurt and he will blame himself._Suou-san loves his son too much to judge his sexual preference, and he won't ever let anyone or anything hurt Tamaki. Including Tamaki himself. _

Aha! See, sexual preference, we all know Tamaki is in love with Haruhi, ergo, he's as straight as an arrow. Kyouya didn't know if he should be thankful that finally, that teeny part of his brain decided to shut up.

It had hurt, really hurt, to tell himself that it is inconceivable he will ever be with Tamaki in a lover's capacity- because of Tamaki himself. He knew he would be able to bear the devastation of rejection, his Ootori pride demands it, but Tamaki… He knows the blond would be delicate in his response to Kyouya imaginary (and will remain so) confession. That however would occur straight after Tamaki's face contorted with shock and horror, and even worse, the following guilt he would undoubtedly show. The portion of his mind that's dedicated to Tamaki knows that the blond's guilt-ridden apology, and subsequent attempts to normalize post-confession interactions would hurt him more than anything.

This, Kyouya sensibly thought, is why Ootori Kyouya will never, _ever_ profess his inappropriate love for the Host King.

"Kyouya!"

The serenity of the third music room was shattered as the objects of his thoughts blasted the door open and launched himself at the brunette.

"She said yes!!" Tamaki squealed in delight. "Haruhi has agreed to be my girlfriend."

As he smiled and shared in his friend's happiness, he can't help but feel a stinging twinge in his chest, and the sensation that part of his soul just died.


	3. Morning Preoccupations

**Title: **Morning Preoccupations

**Pairing/Characters**: Kyouya/Tamaki

**Genre**: AU, PWP, erm… Romance (?)… No, just PWP.

**Rating: **M

**Summary**: A sleeping Kyouya, and a restive Tamaki.

**Author's Note: **Gratuitous smut, no really… I have fallen that low. The only excuse I can give is that this is to counter my previous angsty drabble. Oh, it's un-betaed; I have no beta readers, so feel free to point out any errors.

**Disclaimer:** Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori and other assorted people, things, organizations etc… Unfortunately, I do not belong to the aforementioned elite.

* * *

**Morning Preoccupations**

Tamaki tossed and turned under the blanket. The sun has barely peeked over the horizon, but already he was wide awake- and restless. He felt lonely despite the quiescent presence of his lover at his side. He frowned in discontent, lines wrinkling his pretty face. If only… no, he shook his head, Kyouya hated being woken up at this hour; Tamaki winced at the memory of the last time he stirred his lover up at this particular hour. Kyouya had sic-ed those evil, evil twins at him, and he spent the entire day in campus at the mercy of their mischief-induced mayhem. His boyfriend can be such an evil Demon King. He pouted and fidgeted; he never did like feeling alone.

A small sigh and rustling of the sheets roused him out from his reverie. Kyouya had turned over in his sleep and had thrown one arm and a leg over his bedmate, capturing him in a half embrace. Being the tactile person that he is, Tamaki couldn't help but wriggled in pleased response. In tuned to his lover even in unconsciousness, Kyouya in turn pulled Tamaki into a firmer clutch, limiting the blonde's movement. This change in position however, had Tamaki aware of the half-hardness nudging at his side. Tamaki smiled indulgently, his Shadow King is on the way to sporting quite the morning wood.

Violet eyes gleamed fiendishly as a wicked idea took hold of Tamaki. Cautiously he extricated himself out of Kyouya's grasp, he didn't want to wake his lover up… yet. Lifting the covers away from their bodies, he flung them to the foot of the bed. Automatically Kyouya rolled until he laid on his back, body bared for his lover's scrutiny.

Tamaki felt the air catch in his throat as he beheld the stunning beauty of his dark-haired love lying spread-eagled before him. He had always thought of his Kyouya as very handsome, and the years since he met him in Ouran had only been kind. Training sessions in kendo and karate with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai has sculpted Kyouya's body to that of a trim athlete. However, by no means did Kyouya cut the image of a hulking mass of man- but muscles now redefined the plains and lines of a still slender figure. Wiry- that is what he is, Tamaki mused.

Carefully he shifted his body about until he was straddling his sleeping lover. Tamaki made sure the bulk of his weight were on his knees rested on the bed and not on Kyouya. It would ruin his plans if Kyouya were untimely awoken. He wanted to have some fun before his sometimes-sadistic lover would definitely mete out his punishment. He tried to turn-off the portion of his mind that's wildly anticipating that scenario, and instead observed the familiar and beloved face before him.

In slumber, Kyouya lost that serious expression that often graced his visage: that air of cool professionalism that characterizes the Ootori men in control. In slumber, Tamaki affectionately thought, Kyouya's face reflects the actual gentleness that is his soul. His eyes looked over the fine but masculine features of his boyfriend; drinking in the obsidian hair framing flawless fair skin, the gentle slope of his nose, that expressive mouth with that crinkle in the middle. Tamaki couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky that he can see this side of Ootori Kyouya almost daily.

His leaned forward, his fingers begin to softly trace a path from firm biceps, to the hard torso. He marveled at the slight twitches of the muscles beneath his fingertips. Mouth twitching into a smirk, Tamaki began to draw lazy circles close but never touching the nipples of the sleeping Demon King. He watched as pale lips parted in quiet pants feeding his already enormous ego.

Emboldened, Tamaki's caresses grew more daring in nature. He stroked the flanks of his lover, the oblique muscles that tapered down to a narrow waist. As his hands found a comfortable grip on Kyouya's waist he lowered his face down and placed a light kiss on that well-defined abdomen. A sigh escaped into the quietness of the room. Lifting his head up, Tamaki watched for signs of awareness. Satisfied there were none, the playful blond resumed his quest. His mouth then trailed light kisses from abdomen, moving higher and higher to the solid pectorals of his lover. Soon his gaze fell to the dark aureole on his left chest. Delicately he nipped that hardened bud, before licking his way to give the same treatment to its twin.

A movement from Kyouya's legs gave him pause. Apparently his lover can be quite needy in his sleep as he unfolded his legs as if demanding more. Tamaki gleefully accepted this unconscious invitation as he repositioned himself until he was kneeling between those legs. Moving further down the bed, his hand traveled along with him kneading well-muscled thighs. His lips were still attached to the expanse of skin beneath him, unwilling to part from the delicious taste. He doused the navel with his tongue, eliciting a sigh from his lover, before trekking down the groove of his lover's waist until he was met with dark, bristly curls. Standing proudly in the center of that nest, is the proof of Kyouya's very excited state. Tamaki greedily eyed the erection Kyouya sported, his lover is not lacking at all in that department.

Tamaki nuzzled the throbbing appendage drawing a moan out of Kyouya, before giving a tentative lick on a tightly drawn sac. Kyouya let out a hiss that transformed into a groan as Tamaki brought it in the warm, wet cavern in his mouth and sucked tenderly. He repeated the process to its twin, extracting more enticing sounds from the youngest Ootori. He felt his own member hardening and unconsciously grounded his hips to the soft cotton sheets of their bed.

Raising his head, he ogled once more at Kyouya's generous and stiff organ before his tongue wetly traced a thick vein from base to tip. He could feel a slight shift on the sheets as Kyouya gripped them, legs moving erratically, his feet brushing up Tamaki's calves. Drops of precum gleamed at the crown of Kyouya's length. Not one to deny himself any pleasure, Tamaki closed the tip with his lips and dipped his tongue into the slit. He savoured the salty, musky flavour of his lover's essence as it tingled his taste buds, lapping it up fervently. Pausing to take a deep breath through his nose, Tamaki relaxed the muscles at the back of his throat and swallowed the rest of the phallus.

At the feel of moist tightness engulfing his manhood, Kyouya rolled his hips, thrusting himself against Tamaki's face. Wary of being choked, Tamaki held down the squirming hips with a strong grip of his arms and hands. Confident that he had restricted his partner's movement, the blond commenced suction, cheeks hollowing every alternate moment. Inside his tongue work to make sure the burgeoning length was thoroughly laved and massaged. Fingers crawled down beneath twin globes to apply pressure on the perineum, rubbing them in

After years of being Kyouya's lover, Tamaki knew how his partner wants to be pleasured orally. After years of being Kyouya's lover, Tamaki can feel when his partner is on the brink of release as the length in his mouth throbbed rapidly. Soon enough liquid heat spilled into his mouth in quick spurts. Reflexively he jerked as the first shot hit the back of his throat, gagging him, though heartbeats later he greedily swallowed in all that his lover had to offer.

Aroused by unrestrained state of his partner, unconsciously he grounded his own hardened arousal on to the bed as he continued to milk more out of Kyouya. He sighed as strong hands stroked his flanks and rubbed his neck…

…_Huh?_

His mind was still trying to process through the pleasure-induced haze as he finally released the flaccid sex in wet pop. Blond head raised up, a sticky, creamy thread still connecting spent organ to reddened lips; lips that were opened in surprise. Lips that quickly closed in a cheerful smile decorating a deceptively guiltless face.

"Ohayou Kaa-san!" chirped Tamaki.

Dark eyes narrowed in annoyance at wide-eyed violet innocence. Or at least as innocent as Tamaki could convincingly muster: which is not much, as his dark-haired lover growled. Tamaki felt his world turned upside down as Kyouya flipped him with alarming quickness. Face-up and trapped underneath his irate lover, the blond knew he was in for it; but frankly, he didn't give a damn.


End file.
